<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A guiding hand ~ Mark by Parksilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362209">A guiding hand ~ Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksilla/pseuds/Parksilla'>Parksilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Andy's Antics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Multi, Post-Break Up, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksilla/pseuds/Parksilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What prompted Andy to finally give up on Ann and stop being such an ass to Mark? Well, turns out Ron doesn't take too kindly to prolonged assholery in the workplace and takes his newest kind-of-employee in hand, to both Mark and Andy's surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Dwyer &amp; Mark Brendanawicz, Andy Dwyer &amp; Ron Swanson, Mark Brendanawicz/Ann Perkins, Past Andy Dwyer/Ann Perkins, Ron Swanson &amp; Mark Brendanawicz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Andy's Antics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic! Just got into Parks and Recreation. Takes place sometime during Tom's divorce after that pool game. Contains non-sexual spanking of an adult by an adult. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whoa.”</p><p>Mark looked away from his canvas to see – surprise, surprise – his girlfriend’s ex hanging out in his doorway. “Hey, Andy.”</p><p>“That is so <em>cool.”</em></p><p>The thing Andy found so interesting was a piece Mark was actually kinda proud of. “Ah, it’s just a picture of a building I threw together…over the course of a month.” It was a potential addition to the shopping mall. It would be a lie to say he didn’t have high hopes for it. “You like it?”</p><p>“Yeah, I like it. It’s <em>awesome.</em> Is it getting built yet?”</p><p>“If I get it approved, yes. I’m hoping it will. I might even add a place for a shoeshine stand.”</p><p>Andy looked worried. “But what if everybody goes to the mall instead of me?”</p><p>Mark had to smile. “No, Andy. That wasn’t what I meant. I meant maybe you could relocate. You’d get a lot of business in the mall. Lots of people, lots of shoes. You know?”</p><p>Andy seemed to be thinking it through. “Yeah,” he said. “You’re right. I can’t believe I never thought of that!”</p><p>“Sometimes you need an outsider’s perspective, I guess. Hey, I really need to get this finished. Was there something you needed?”</p><p>“No. Just wondered if Ann was here yet.”</p><p>The same question, two days in a row. “She had a night shift, so she’s probably sleeping. Remember, she wasn’t here yesterday because she needed to get her energy up?”</p><p>Andy nodded. “Sleeping. Hm. Not sleeping with you, though. Right now. Is she?”</p><p>Not knowing if he should laugh or throw a chair at him, Mark gestured to the door. “Got a lot of work, Andy. I’m sure you do, too.” Thankfully, the man got the hint and walked out, leaving Mark in peace. He used his pencil to scratch the back of his head, sighing. Maybe it’d been dumb to hope that Andy would see sense. Nah, it had been dumb. He closed his eyes and groaned softly to himself.</p><p>“That was a miserable sound.”</p><p>Mark opened his eyes quickly. To his relief, it wasn’t Andy back for Round Two. It was his boss, holding a mug of coffee in one hand. “Oh. Hey, Ron. Yeah, just…you know. Swamped with work and the thing that would not leave.”</p><p>“Andy still giving you a tough time?”</p><p>“He’s not giving me a tough time. He’s just being a pain in my ass. I don’t hate the guy or anything, I just wish he’d knock it off.”</p><p>“Everyone does dumb stuff after a breakup.” Ron said, but he nodded, eyes on his coffee. “But this has gone on for long enough. We’ll talk to Andy after work.”</p><p>“Ron, you don’t have to-”</p><p>Calmly, Ron repeated himself. “I said, we’ll talk to Andy after work.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Andy, put your seatbelt on.”</p><p>“But what if the car catches fire?”</p><p>“Andy, the chances of you catching fire are less than the chances of me crashing, now put it on.”</p><p>Mark was pretty sure Ron was lying, but he was mildly awed by how easily the older man was able to get around Andy’s…Andyness. He watched the back of Ron’s head from the backseat, wondering just what the plan was. All he knew was that they were piled in Ron’s car, headed to Andy’s buddy’s place under the guise of dropping him off, even though he didn’t live that far away.</p><p>Andy started singing. “In the car. With Ron and Mark. The guys of the depark…ment!”</p><p>“Good lord.” Mark heard Ron mutter. The car sped up, to the point Andy started whooping, at which point the car went even faster. Looked like the odds of the car crashing were going up pretty high.</p><p>By some miracle, they arrived safely, in one piece, at the place Andy was staying. He felt in his pockets and came out with a crumpled, sticky one dollar bill. “Gas money. I spent everything else.”</p><p>“No, thank you, son. Get me next time. Is your roommate in?”</p><p>“Not yet. He’s spending the night at his girlfriend’s. Why?”</p><p>“We need to talk about something important. Is it okay with you if we go in together?”</p><p>Andy looked from Ron to Mark and then back to Ron. “Sure!”</p><p>Ron sat where he was as Andy left the car. “You coming, Mark?”</p><p>“I am kinda curious to see what it’s like in there.” Mark could see no mess or disarray on the lawn, but he was sure there was chaos inside the house. A lot of chaos. He joined Ron just as his boss went inside and stared in wonder. Everything was everywhere, but it was organised in a way that people could still move. It was amazing. A feat of engineering. “Wow, Andy.”</p><p>“Yeah? I can look after places. It was so bad before, you should have seen it.” Andy looked proudly around and then at Ron. “So, what is it?”</p><p>Mark backed away a little, to give both Andy and Ron some space. He didn’t want things to get ugly – although Andy didn’t seem the kind of guy to get violent. He was more the petty revenge kind of guy.</p><p>Ron waited for Andy to sit down on the couch and then sat by him. “Look, this breakup has gone on long enough, son. I mean, a couple nights ago, you were trying to literally win a woman. That’s not right.”</p><p>“I wasn’t actually…I didn’t really try to win her back.”</p><p><em>“Yeah, right.”</em> Mark thought.</p><p>“I just wanted to show her that Mark sucks and she should be with me.”</p><p>“Andy, it’s been months. I think you’re gonna have to admit that Ann is happy with somebody else.”</p><p>“But I want her to be happy with me.”</p><p>Ron, patiently, said; “Ann is a nice woman-”</p><p>“-The <em>best</em> woman.”</p><p>“The best woman. She’s the kind of person who means it when they say they wanna be friends. Can you be friends with her?”</p><p>“Nnn…no-o…yes. I don’t want to lose her.”</p><p>“If you don’t want to lose her, you’re going to have to be better. No more hanging around, trying to hurt her relationship with Mark. You’ll only end up hurting the relationship <em>you</em> have with Ann. You don’t <em>own</em> her, Andy. How do you think all this has been making her feel?”</p><p><em>“God, he’s good.”</em> Mark thought. How did Ron get so good at the disappointed-dad stuff?</p><p>It was working. Andy looked away from Ron, to the point of turning his whole body so he wouldn’t have to look at his face anymore. “Bad. Oh, god. I didn’t…I never wanted to hurt her.”</p><p>“Then you know what you need to do, right? Give her space. Let her be happy.”</p><p>“I do want her to be happy.” Andy mumbled. “Okay. I’ll give her space. Tell her I’m sorry.”</p><p>“That’s good, Andy. There’s one other thing.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Andy wriggled back around to look at Ron. “What’s that?”</p><p>“You’ve really not been very fair to Mark.”</p><p>“I have <em>so!”</em></p><p>Mark definitely felt like laughing. Something about the juvenile way Andy had denied it made his smiling muscles ache.</p><p>“You’ve said – and probably done – some unpleasant things about Mark.”</p><p>“I have <em>not.”</em></p><p>“Andrew, don’t lie to me.”</p><p>“I’m not lying! It’s not my fault he uses extra-extra-extra-extra-extra-small condoms!”</p><p>“Andrew, it is not a good thing to try and spread around that kind of rumour. It’s classed as bullying.”</p><p>Mark had always thought Andy had been one of those lunch money-stealing head-flushers, but the word “bullying” made him look guilty. “I’m not…I’m not a bully.”</p><p>“I know you probably didn’t realise it, but that’s what it is. I want it to stop.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll stop telling everyone about his teeny-weiner.”</p><p>“Do you have anything to say to Mark?”</p><p>“Yeah. You’re a huge jerk.”</p><p>Now Ron was starting to look tired out. Mark thought he had the heart of a lion for making it this far. “No, son. I meant, apologise to Mark for the things you’ve been saying about him. And calling him. And doing to him. And presumably thinking about him.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Andrew, he didn’t steal Ann. He waited an appropriate amount of time, just like she did, before they started dating.”</p><p>“I don’t care. I hate him.”</p><p>Mark winced. Hate was a pretty strong word and he didn’t even outright dislike Andy, although he was sick of his shit. “I am sorry you’re upset about Ann, but come on, Andy. I don’t hate you.”</p><p>“I hope one of your stupid buildings falls on you and you die!”</p><p>Upset, Mark exclaimed.<em> "Jesus,</em> Andy!"</p><p>Ron’s mouth tightened. “Andrew, take back what you just said. You’ve gone too far.”</p><p>“No, I will not take back what I just said.”</p><p>“Son, take it back or so help me, I will take you over my knee.”</p><p>“I don’t know what that means, but I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>Ron sighed out and put an arm around Andy, pushing on his back so he was forced to bend forward and then pulled him properly so he was facedown over his lap. There was no hesitation, no second-guessing, just one man focused on spanking another.</p><p>It all happened so quickly that Mark couldn’t even begin to think up any words to save Andy. He couldn’t even look away, not even when Ron reached under Andy to unbutton his pants. <em>“Am I really seeing this?”</em> Mark thought. <em>“Is this really happening? Am I gonna see Andy’s bare ass right now?”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andy gets a punishment he wasn't expecting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ron." Mark heard himself saying. "Ron, you can't be serious."</p><p>"I am serious." Ron was amazingly calm as he wrangled Andy in place, his shorter legs locking Andy's longer ones in place. "Why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>“He’s a grown adult man.”</p><p>“And when he remembers that, hopefully he’ll start acting like one.”</p><p>Mark had seen a fair amount of porn and a handful had involved spanking. That had involved cute girls, maybe a little jello. This was entirely different. For one thing, it was his boss and kinda-colleague. For another…well, this wasn’t porn.</p><p>“Okay, Andy. You know how wrong it is to wish death on somebody when they didn’t do something bad. Right?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Mark had been expecting it to happen, but all the same, the first swat took him by surprise. He wished he could look away, but it was like watching a train wreck.</p><p>Andy took it better than Mark thought he would. He made a quiet “mm!” sound and then tried to get up, only for Ron to firmly position him the way he’d been before. “Ron! That <em>sucked.</em> Let me up!”</p><p>“No, Andy. You’re gonna stay where you are for a while. I’m gonna spank you for what you said.”</p><p>“You mean there’s more?”</p><p>“That’s correct.”</p><p>Andy was still for all of two seconds and then started wriggling around, trying to use his upper body strength to escape. It was pointless, especially as Ron soon grabbed his wrists in one hand and pinned his hands to the small of his back. “No! No, no, no. You jerk! I hope your mustache goes bald!”</p><p>“Oh, God.” Mark risked a look at Ron’s face. He did not look happy. “Oh, man.”</p><p>“That’s not very pleasant, Andrew.” Ron said, hand on Andy's waistband. In one movement that had Mark wondering if Ron had experience of this kind of...thing, he yanked Andy's pants to his knees. </p><p>Mark wanted to look away, but there was no tearing his eyes away from the view before him. One minute he didn’t know what Andy’s butt looked like, the next he did. That was all he really knew. </p><p>Ron wasted no time. He swatted the center of Andy's right buttock and then the left, keeping a fairly steady rhythmn as he alternated spanking each cheek. It hurt a lot, judging by the way Andy squirmed around and occasionally tried to thresh, but each attempt at escape was only rewarded with a harder swat to his undoubtedly sore rear end.</p><p>As his butt turned a soft shade of red, Andy finally, <em>finally</em> saw reason. “Owww…ow, Ron! Ron, stop, please! God, fine, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I said! Ron, pleeeeease!"</p><p>"Son, I don't want the apology. Mark does."</p><p>"Nooo." Andy tried moving again and was forced to give up when Ron delivered a series of solid swats to his well-reddened ass, making him yell out. "Ow! Ah, Ron! Okay. I'm sorry for what I said, Mark. I'm sorry. It was wrong and I'm sorry and I don't want your building to fall on you."</p><p>Mark couldn't believe <em>this</em> was how he was getting an apology from Andy, but he wasn't about to turn it down. "Apology accepted." He looked at Ron, wondering if their boss was done. </p><p>"And the other thing, Andy. You need to apologise for that as well."</p><p>"But I don't want to apologise for that as well!" Andy tried, once again to push himself off Ron's lap. "This isn't fair!"</p><p>Pushing him back down, Ron asked "Why isn't this fair? Mark had no privacy with his girlfriend and I don't hear him complaining that it's not fair. We talked about Ann already and how she's free to make her own choices that make her happy. You know Mark makes her happy. It would make her very happy if you were to apologise to Mark for how you made him feel too."</p><p>"I don't know how it made him feel." Andy mumbled. </p><p>"Kinda rough, Andy." Mark said from where he was standing, one eye on Andy's reddened backside. "You know, I never hated you or anything. I didn't steal or cheat to get Ann."</p><p>Andy grabbed a pillow and pushed his face into it. "I know. It was me. I lost her and it was the worst, most stupidest mistake I ever made."</p><p><em>"Ah, shit, is he crying?"</em> Mark didn't have to look at Ron to know his boss was also in a state of mild panic. "Andy, you know, she wants to be your friend and...and so do I, one day. You know, it sucks not having a girlfriend, but having two friends is good."</p><p>"You're a jerk." Andy said and there was absolutely no way he wasn't crying into the pillow. "And <em>I'm</em> a jerk."</p><p>"Not anymore, Andy." Ron was clearly in hell. People crying was not his forte, but Mark had to give the man credit for trying. "Get up and I'll find you a beer."</p><p>"I want a hug."</p><p>Ron looked directly at Mark. <em>"Brendanawicz."</em> he mouthed.</p><p>Mark gave Ron a half-annoyed, half-amused stare. <em>"Seriously?"</em> he mouthed back. After a stern glare from Ron, he rolled his eyes a little and let Ron manoeuvre a freshly-dressed Andy over to him. It wasn't really Ron's fault he wasn't a hugger, but <em>goddamnit</em>. It hadn't been Mark who'd spanked Andy, for god's sakes. And, Jesus, did the man hug tight. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Andy said, his voice close to Mark's ear.</p><p>"I know you are. Thank you for saying it. I know it took a lot." It was amazing what a stubborn bastard Andy could be. Mark was sure he'd never forget what he'd just seen. But, right now, Andy was an apologetic, remorseful and very sad bastard and Mark didn't think he had it in him to be mean. "Do you think...could you tell Ann that things are gonna be okay now? That you won't do the stuff you were doing anymore?"</p><p>Andy pulled back, just enough so they could look at each other. "Will that help?"</p><p>"I think it will. I really do."</p><p>"Okay. I can do that."</p><p>"Andy, where do you keep your beers?" Ron called from the kitchen.</p><p>"In the freezer." Andy replied. He looked at Mark again. "We keep 'em in there so they get cold quicker."</p><p>Mark hid a smile best he could and nodded. "Yeah...Refrigerator works, too."</p><p>Ron came back out. "Your cans all exploded. The freezer is not the best place to store beer."</p><p>Andy looked disappointed. "Oh, man. That <em>always</em> happens."</p><p>"If you want, we can go get you a six-pack, but you can't put the cans in the freezer or they'll explode."</p><p>Andy didn't look sure. "But I only have a dollar on me."</p><p>"So I get a free shoe-shine tomorrow."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes. I offered you a beer and I'm getting you it. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here?"</p><p>Andy looked torn, but ended up migrating to the couch. "Here. I don't wanna sit on your car seats for a while."</p><p>"Alright. You coming, Mark?"</p><p>Mark looked at Andy, who was still very much in kicked puppy mode. "I think I might stay here. Is that okay, Andy?"</p><p>"Sure. If you want."</p><p>"Chance to start over." Mark thought. "Yeah." he said. "I do."  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would've LOVED for Ron to hug Andy, but like Mark says, Ron isn't really a hugger. He's not a jerk, though. I hope I did a good job! Andy was fun to write, stubborn guy he is. I don't know if Mark was potentially too nice, bearing in mind I am somewhere between S2 and S3, watching the entire series in one go.</p><p>There will probably be more of Andy getting into various trouble because as precious as he is, he is a little shit. I was thinking of doing a version of this story from Andy's POV and maybe Ron's and have one or two other ideas in store. If anyone has any particular requests, feel free to let me know! </p><p> ~ P</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, as I said, I just got into Parks and Recreation. I LOVE Andy Dwyer, but holy moley was he a little prick after he and Ann broke up. Even before, sometimes. All I could think of was how someone needed to give him a spanking. Mark would've been great, but I could not see Andy allowing this and I don't think Mark would (at this point? Probably not. I don't know if they end up friends later). But Ron? Uh, yes. I can see him being very old-school, but also reasonably patient along with it. (And I've seen some clips on YT where Andy totally has a father figure in Ron which I LOVE).</p>
<p>Anyway, Part Two will feature Andy's punishment and the subsequent aftermath. See y'all soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>